Different
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Taken from Hikari's Oneshot Storybook. He was always made fun of for being different. For being more feminine. He just wanted it to stop.


Howdy! So I know I didn't update on Sunday, but I had computer troubles and it was just being such a hassle. But I fixed everything so I'm going to get back on track with T.S on Sunday. Hopefully, I'll be able to post Shattered Silence on Staurday and The Bet on Friday. But if not, then I'll try an figure something out.

Anyways, so while my computer was down, I used my DraftPad app to write this. So I hope you all enjoy. Oh! Uhmm Kendall, James, and Carlos lovers will hate me for this oneshot but I guess I'll live with it.

Guess what! This is my first *well technically my third* oneshot that is actually long! How cool is that!

Disclaimer: I, Hikari Anderson-Hummel, do not own Big Time Rush or anything associated with them. I only own the plot, the shot, and this pairing. Lol JK. I don't own a pairing.

Now On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Different

He was always made fun of for being different. For being more feminine. Whether it be for wanting to hang around all the girls in their school, or because he didn't dress like all of the normal boys. Or maybe it was the fact that he was gay...and a cheerleader. Whatever it was, he didn't know, nor did he want to know.

He just wanted it to stop.

XxxxxxX

"Hey look everyone it's Logan, the school's top fag!" one of the hockey jocks shouted, smiling when he saw tears starting to form in the small boy's eyes.

"Awwww is baby Mitchell gonna go cry to his mommy? Oh that's right, you don't have one." the tallest jock said thoughtfully, hand mockingly going up to stroke his chin as he smirked at how Logan was trembling.  
><em><br>'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_he thought sadly, eyes growing dull as the three boys in front of him kept making fun of him only to let out a cry of pain when the blonde beside him delivered a sharp kick to his side.

"You know Logie" one of them began, eyes staring down at the young boy on the floor. "Have you ever asked yourself why Jett and Dak are even with you? Because I don't understand how they are. Maybe it's because you're a cheerleader so they think you'll be a slut just like everyone else in the squad. Maybe, they're thinking about dumping you right now. I know I would if you were my boyfriend." A Latino teen joked, but for some reason, the little raven had a dull tone to his mocking. Almost as if he didn't mean what he was saying.

"Carlos! You know it's rude to make fun of other guys! But then again, you aren't a guy are you Logan? You're ju-" it was then that one of the boys was cut off by a soft, yet angry voice.

"Is there a problem boys? Because I could've sworn that we told you to leave our little Logie alone." a teen with blue-ish grey eyes growls out, a protective arm snaking its way around Logan's waist, making the small cheerleader tense up before he buries his face into grey eyes' chest.

"Oh back off Zevon. We were just havin' a little talk with Logan. We didn't hurt him. Honest. Isn't that right Logie?" the blonde jock said.

"Please, you having a "talk" with what's ours, is like Carlos not eating corndogs or James without his lucky comb. Now leave before I make you leave." "Zevon" replied. By now, the teen had both arms wrapped around Logan's waist while the brown eyed boy next to him pet Logan, whispering soft words into the genius' ears.

"C'mon Kendall let's just go. Its obvious Dak and Jett aren't going to leave the little whore alone. Plus, me and Carlos can't miss hockey practice again or the coach will bench us for the next three game." James mumbled, not happy that Logan's idiotic boyfriends showed up and ruined their fun. But then again, when have Dak and Jett ever allowed them to mess with Logan?

_'Stupid question. Easy answer. Never. After they got with that cheerleader freak, all they've done is protect him. It's pathetic.'_James thought angrily. The brunette hockey player sent a look over to Kendall, pleading with the blonde to leave Logan alone. But only because his hockey reputation was at stake. He could care less about what happened to the little freak, he just wanted to get to practice without getting in trouble.

"Whatever. C'mon boys. It's obvious Mitchell has some quality time to spend with his boys. Or maybe not seeing as how he doesn't put out for them. But if you do fuck him, be sure to let us have a turn with him when you're done okay Jett?" that earned Kendall a punch in the face. No one insulted Logan in front of them and got away with it.

"Watch your mouth Knight. Or I'll be sure to tell Coach Eric that you've been cheating on your geometry tests in order to stay on the team. Now I believe I told you to leave." Dak growled, eyes darkening with hatred as he fought back the urge to stab Kendall with a spoon.

"Yeah okay Dak. We were just leaving anyways. See ya around Logan." Carlos mumbled, his eyes looking at everything but the three boys in front of him.

"I'm sorry." was the surprising apology the three boys heard from the small raven haired hockey player. Logan, on the other hand, knew that Carlos didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He was just trying to fit in.

Like everyone else in this hell hole they called a school.

And as soon as James, Kendall, and Carlos left, Dak and Jett immediately pulled Logan into a hug, trying to calm down their small lover. Unfortunately, it didn't work seeing as Logan squirmed out of their hold and into a corner, his cheer leading uniform riding up a bit as he slid down the wall, just five seconds away from crying his eyes out.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Dak asked, his grey eyes filling with concern when Logan refused to answer him.

"Babe, talk to us. Please. Was it something they said?" Logan nodded. That was about the only answer the older teens would probably ever receive from their cheerleader. Had Logan really been hurt that bad that he would refuse to answer them?

"Logan, baby, you have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you. Please? I can't stand to see you like this." said Dak. It was then that he noticed what seemed like a small bruise on his boyfriends side and he immediately dropped beside the young boy.

"Logan! What happened!" the grey eyed boy asked only to receive a small whimper in return. This was bad, he thought. If Logan didn't tell them what had happened, then he would shut them out and the last time Logan shut them out, they found him half dead on his living room floor.

"Are you two only with me to have sex?" it was a whispered question and it scared Dak and Jett to hear how dull and lifeless Logan's voice sounded. Was this what Logan had been told? Was that the reason why he was being so quiet?

"Baby, who told you that?"

"C-Carlos."

Twin growls echoed throughout the empty school hallway but it only made Logan cry more. The small brunette thought that his boyfriends were mad at him, so he whimpered in fear, got up off the floor, and ran off, ignoring the cries of Jett and Dak.

"I told you not to let him be on the track team. How the hell are we gunna catch him now Jett!" Dak shouted. It's not that he was mad at his brown eyed boyfriend, he just wanted Logan at his side again. If anything happened to their lover, he would never forgive himself.

_'I promised your mom that when we took you in, I would always look after you. I can't fail her. Please be safe Logan.'_Dak thought, mind racing a mile a minute as he thought of all the places Logan could have gone.

"The park! Logan always goes over there when he gets sad." Dak explained right before he and Jett took off, not stopping for any breaks. Logan was more important than water...and apparently more important than breathing.

Unfortunately, when they reached the park, Logan was nowhere to be found. This was heartbreaking to the boys. They were so sure that Logan would be here and to find out that he wasn't sent them into a state of panic. Where could Logan be?

"Maybe we should call him." Jett stated.

"No. He wouldn't tell us if we called him. He knows we're trying to find him. It'd be a lot easier if he didn't think we were mad at him. But because of those hockey heads, we might have lost the one person that ever really mattered to us." Dak mumbled, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing his little Logie.

"Let's go home. Maybe we'll be able to think better over there." and with that, the two teen walked home, only to be shocked to see a shirtless Logan sleeping on the couch, a giant bruise on the right side of his errrr side. You know, where his ribs should be?

The boys had never been so happy to see Logan in their entire life. Granted he was bruised and he had an icepack on his wrist, but they were still happy to see him. And apparently, Logan being injured didn't matter to them because they both shouted his name, causing him to wake up and roll off the couch, endless whines and whimpers escaping him.

"Sorry Logie!" Jett apologized, picking up the cheerleader slowly and gently, as to not further injure his boyfriend. Carefully, Jett laid Logan back onto the couch and smiled at how Logan cuddled with him.

"Babe, we need to talk and calm down before you give yourself a heart attack because we aren't breaking up with you."

"You promise?" and damn. They never knew Logan could sound so small and vulnerable.

"Promise. Look, whatever Kendall, James, and Carlos told you, it was all a lie. We aren't with you for the sex, we aren't going to dump you because we don't have sex, and I you ever think like that again then you better tell us. Okay?" Logan nodded, but still looked at the floor. There was one thing he didn't mention.

"Kendall kicked me." and right here is where all hell broke loose.

"HE WHAT!"

Wincing, Logan just continued talking. "James started saying stuff about my mom and I was about to cry and then Kendall kicked me. I'm sorry."

Jett and Dak then realized that they would have to take matters into their own hands. By kicking hockey jock ass could wait till tomorrow. Right now, they had an injured boyfriend to take care of.

*Two Hours Later*

"You know, we thought we lost you today." Dak mumbled, fingers carding through Logan's hair as he watched the genius brunette begin to fall asleep.

"hmm?"

"Yeah. You really scared us baby."

"'Mm sorry."

"Don't be. Sleep love. We'll be here when you wake up." it was the last thing Logan heard before he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the small smiles on his older boyfriends faces.

"Love...you...Dak. Love...you...Jett." Logan mumbled in his sleep, cuddling up to his boyfriends, his head buried in the crook of Dak's neck while his legs were tangled up with Jett's. It was the cutest sight in the world and the older teens couldn't help the loving sigh that escaped their mouth.

"We love you too Logie. We love you too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soooo how was it? Personally, I think the ending could've been better. But hey, it's my first Dak/Jett/Logan.

Until Sunday Little Lights!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
